


smile

by viscrael



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr for the pairing + number prompt meme thingy
> 
> this is rly short and rly bad but theres a distinct lack of nezushi fics so im uploading this anyway
> 
> also: this is the most boring title ever but im too lazy to come up w/ anything better so if it changes later when its not literally 2:47 am thats why

Shion wasn’t very good at lazy days. Most of the time, he was all about staying busy, getting up early, get things done, busy busy _busy_. It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ having time to himself; it just wasn’t in his nature. This, added with the unfortunate truth that was living in West Block, meant he had few lazy days, let alone with Nezumi there as well, so the ones they ended up having were appreciated.

Most of the time when that happened, it meant they would just stay inside, Shion reading to the mice while Nezumi laid around, taking up the bed they shared until he had to get up. Sometimes they just napped, if the day before had been particularly draining, but Shion figured that was more for him than anything.

It was one of those days when he woke up to the other still sleeping peacefully. This was a surprisingly rare occurrence, seeing as he wasn’t often the first to wake up, and lately Nezumi had been having trouble getting any rest—though for what reason, he didn’t say.

Either way, it threw Shion a bit off guard. He rubbed his eyes as he gave himself a moment to wake up before crawling off their bed, making sure to keep quiet. Cravat greeted him cheerfully, and Shion smiled in return, still avoiding making too much noise, before stepping quietly to their makeshift kitchen. He fixed the two of them breakfast while Cravat and Hamlet joined in watching him cook.

“Want to help me surprise Nezumi?” he whispered to them. They squeaked in response, and he took that as an affirmative, smiling at them before returning to his task. “I’ll let him sleep a while longer. He said he doesn’t have work today, after all.”

The two mice had scurried off somewhere else by the time he was done and carrying the plates over to the bed space. “Nezumi.” He sat down on the bed, which creaked beneath him at the sudden extra weight. “Breakfast.”

The dark haired boy blinked his eyes open, looking groggy and unpleasant as he sat up hesitantly, and Shion couldn’t help but laugh. “Sleep well?”

“Relatively,” he said, voice still hoarse. He took his plate with a little nod in thanks. “What’s this all for?”

“Just because, I guess?” Shion offered with a small shrug. “I didn’t have a real reason, to be honest. I just wanted to make us breakfast.”

Nezumi blinked twice, seeming a little surprised at the response, before smiling. It was only for a couple of seconds, and then he was back to his default expression, biting into his food, but it surprised Shion enough for him to stop.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Nezumi scowled and swallowed his bite. “It’s not like I don’t ever smile.”

“Well, yes and no,” Shion said, looking thoughtful and still a little bit in awe. “You smirk most of the time, when you want to make a point, but you never _smile_.”

“Fine, whatever.” Nezumi took another bite to avoid having to talk anymore.

Seeing that he’d upset or offended him, Shion amended, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I like your smile.”

“Glad you think so,” Nezumi snarked, but the comment was clearly half-assed, so Shion only beamed in return.


End file.
